Hallelujah
by flyinaway2soon
Summary: Series of short, mostly fluffy Spock/Uhura drabbles, each set to a bit of a song. I guess that makes it a songfic, too. T in case..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Just to explain this story... for now, this is a series of drabbles to only one song. A verse, or a piece from the verse, acts as the prompt for the rest of the piece. Again, for now, each drabble is going to be a separate chapter, but should I decide to do this with more songs (like I have planned) then they'll all get moved onto one page. Clear as mud? Great.  
The song is Hallelujah, which has been covered by many artists, but I used Rufus Wainwright's version while I wrote.

**Disclaimer**: If I could own Zachary Quinto, I would do many dirty, dirty things to him and quit my day job. (Leonard Nimoy, not so much.) Alas, I own nothing. T_T

* * *

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, __  
the minor fall, the major lift,  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Spock sat just so, tuning his lute. Vulcan music always had an ethereal quality, to him. He found it's presence soothing, and playing gave him an outlet for a careful measure of emotion. But this was Nyota. This required more than the small dose of emotion he allowed himself, most of the time. Lieutenant Uhura- Nyota, took all of him, not just a piece. But how could he do that? He was taught to purge his deep emotions, to compartmentalize as much as possible. Nyota didn't fit into compartments. She was far too large for that.

He tried another song, searching for the chords, the notes, the melody that would describe for him what he couldn't name. She was his student, yes, but she seemed like so much more. He was certain that these feelings were mutual. Her almond eyes betrayed as much, humans always had that as their downfall. Spock realized, with a pang, that his eyes may be guilty of the same. He was divided, and always would be. Vulcan emotions that were stronger, deeper, more overpowering than any human could imagine, and the human inability to keep them completely in check.

He put down the lute, frustrated. Spock's mind was too erratic. He allowed himself to fully delve into the enigma of Nyota. How did he feel about her? Perhaps putting a name to these emotions would help him untangle them. She was an exemplary student, her technique and knowledge of phonology were flawless. He admired her for that; most humans struggled with so many languages and dialects. But this was more than admiration. She was also feisty, not fearing to challenge him when challenging was called for. She bore a confidence in her that was unmatched by any of her peers. She fascinated him. She was raw. She was passionate. Feelings he was only beginning to understand within himself.

Spock picked up the lute again, and began a humble melody, but under the surface, it undulated. It rose with passion and sank with content. It was neither happy nor sorrowful, but honest. It conveyed his inner turmoil with the matter and himself, while resonating with hope for what he and Nyota could be. This was good. This was very, very good.

_  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah__  
Hallelu----jah _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Nothing to say, except to ask a question. Am I the only one getting tired of hearing the words logical/illogical in ST fanfic? Spock never even says it that much in TOS or the movies. o.0 But then again, those are all I'm familiar with. Not fond of Next Gen.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, dammit.

* * *

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
you saw her bathing on the roof,  
her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

Spock was agitated. He wasn't sure what was pulling him to do so, but something told him to chance a walk out under the moonlight. Earth's climate was very different from his native Vulcan's. Here evening was wet and cool, contrasting with Vulcan's hot and dry clime. It made for pleasant walking, especially on such a clear night, when the moon was full. Spock could smell honeysuckle in bloom, perfect for a spring stroll.

Spock wasn't sure where he was going, until he saw it in front of him. Though it was too early to be considered scandalous, it was worth noting that a teacher was approaching the student dormitories. Spock realized this, and prepared to make an about-face. However, something caught his eye.

Nyota.

Spock and Nyota were in a complicated position. They had recognized mutual feelings of respect and admiration, and it could be inferred that these extended to more romantic intentions. They had shared a stolen kiss once after a class, and, chaste as it was, the action had not been repeated. Spock was unsure about the idea of physical affection. To be sure, it wasn't something he was exactly familiar with, but that didn't preclude his enjoying it.

She was an enthralling creature, with coffee skin and gracefully angled, almost feline features. She was alone on the roof, staring at the stars. Spock briefly wondered if she had seen him, or cared. Spock was encroaching on the dormitory, now obviously staring up at the roof. He might as well announce himself.

"_Moi-tema!_" he called out. She smiled in recognition. Of course she would-- she went out of her way to use his native language when he was around. Spock appreciated that. Perhaps he should begin using Swahili?

"_Surlah abru'le?_" she shouted down in response. Spock noticed an escape along the side, and made his way up the three stories. His breath caught momentarily. She was beautiful from afar, but up close and personal, the word "beautiful" did her no justice. She was like a bird of paradise, even in her average cadet uniform. It was occurring to him that it was fortunate he tried to ignore her in his class; it was easy for her to suck up his favor.

"Spock?" She was grinning at him and gestured for him to sit. He realized too late he was staring. He sat, assuming his usual meditative pose of crossed legs, while she sat with her knees to her chin. During those moments, she looked so innocent and carefree, like a child untouched by the horrors of the world. He relished the sight, but was careful not to let it last too long.

"The stars are wonderful at this time of night. There's Cancer," she pointed, and indeed it led to the crab. It was charming how humans on Earth had learned to find pictures in the sky, painting murals with only a few dots.

He gestured right. "There's Virgo. I think she is my favorite. The only female, she represents the smart, strong willed goddesses of old mythology," he said. As an after thought, he added, "She reminds me of you." Nyota blushed, obviously pleased with the comparison. Another thought occurred to him. "Do you come out here frequently? I've never understood where you disappear to after dinnertime. I've looked for you several times, and I've never been able to find you." Nyota giggled.

"Yes, I do come here often. It allows me to escape."

"Escape? Why would you need to escape?" Spock was perplexed. Nyota was much appreciated by her peers, particularly males. It would be logical that she would have many friends to socialize with.

"I'm mostly a loner, Spock," she said, a laugh in her voice. "I don't like most of the people here. None of the men are worth dating, and most of the women are only concerned about the men. I'd rather stay out here, where I can see the stars and moon, and study in peace."

"Are you suggesting there is no one here you find worthy of your time?" The idea made Spock feel a bit smug. She was right, none of the male cadets here were really worth her time. Nyota was special, precious. They were all too young. She needed someone who could keep the pace with her, who loved her for her mind and her skills, not just her body. Someone who would stand up with her, not for her. Those thoughts pulled at his heartstrings a bit.

Spock didn't notice that they had moved gradually closer, and that Nyota no longer had her knees to her chin, but instead mirrored his position, leaning on one arm, towards him. "Well, there's always you, I suppose. No one could argue against you being worth my time," she said. She leaned in even more. It was just then that Spock realized how close they were, by the sudden influx of her perfume, something warm and spicy (vanilla?), mixed with something resinous (amber perhaps?). Whatever it was, it was intoxicating, and his nose drifted towards the scent.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers. They were close, and intense, filled with passion and longing, and something else he was familiar with, but couldn't name. Her eyes fluttered shut, a look of content on her face. Spock's lips made the connection long before his mind did. They formed a mind of their own, dancing with hers as if they were old lovers. Somehow, before he registered it, their kiss had deepened, their tongues battling in a war neither cared to win. Finally, his senses and his logic prevailed.

"I am.. flattered that you find me so," was all he could choke out, before their lips met once again, and this time, Spock was sure he wasn't getting out so easily. This time, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to end, anyways.

* * *

**Quick translation** of the Vulcan (which is Standard Federation):

_moi-tema_ -- Good evening  
_surlah abru'le -- _Come upwards


End file.
